Malice
by dogangelsrule
Summary: Rose would do anything for Lissa. Even take on her anger.
1. Chapter 1

**Lin**: Read authors note below.

Rose's POV

Pinning him down with my knees on either side of him while my hands held his wrists up above his head, I glazed thoughtfully into his endless, dark brown eyes that seemed to read my every thought. My long hair had fallen from it's tie and was now curtaining both our faces from the outside world as I leaned over him.

For once, he let me keep him pinned instead of rolling over and switching us around like he normally did. I should of taken that as a hint that he would not be letting me leave until he got some answers.

"Tell me," He said softly. "I can't banish your troubles unless you tell me what is wrong."

Damn him! He knows that I can't resist him when he is looking like that. I can't lie to him normally, but when he is looking like this..

I want to tell him, oh so badly I wanted to tell him, but I got to keep this a secret. I can't tell him about Lissa.

"I can't," I whispered back, knowing my whisper was a sing of weakness that only he would understand. "I can't tell you."

"Why?" He whispered as well, letting himself be on the same level as I.

Only he could understand how much that meant to me, him letting weakness show as well. If only I could tell him.

"I.." Letting go of his wrist, I leaned away and sat back on his firm, lower abs. Letting my arms fall down lifelessly against my sides, I let some of my hair cover my eyes so I do not have to look at him. "I should go.."

"Roza.." His voice halted any possible movement I thought of making from my comfortable spot. His now freed hands reached over and gently brushed against my hands before landing on my sides, letting his fingers dig slightly into my hips. The contact make a shiver of pleasure run up my spine, but I was as stubborn as he.

"Dimitri.." Placing my hands on top of his, I gently squeezed them, which lead to him digging his fingers deeper. Pleasureville indeed. "You do not know how much I want to tell you, but..There is too much at risk."

"Your in pain," He pointed out, finally getting to his point. "Daily. Everyday, you come in with more and more bruises not left by other novices, more and more scars, more and more bags under your eyes from sleepless nights..Your so thin now, sometimes I wonder if I will have something to even hold onto the next day. None of this is good for you, and I worry about you. Roza, let me help. Let me quiet your demons, destroy your nightmares and clean your wounds. Roza, my sweet Roza..Let me help."

How is it possible that this God is mine? What did I ever do to deserve such an amazing guy? However, he would leave me if he ever knew. No one as perfect as he could be with someone as weakly as I.

I could handle this, I needed to. It was my duty as her guardian. If being her guardian meant beating me senseless daily, then I would deal with it. Their needs came first. They came first. Lissa came first, not Rose. Lissa.

Letting my eyes glaze at the wall in front of us, I take a deep breath and am about to tell Dimitri something, anything, when a sudden cawing from outside reminds me that I am in school. Quick as lightning, who knew I could be that fast, I sadly rip myself from his grasp and run to my bag. I should of known that would not work though, for the next second he was behind me, his arms wrapped around my wrist.

My name whispered in my ear, his Russian accent thick and loving, coxing me into wanting him even more than I thought possible. Passion trying to blind me from my thoughts.

For a moment, I let that passion blind me. Let myself drop my bag and turn around in his arms. Let my arms encircle his neck before hungrily letting my lips attack his in a passionate kiss. He responded back just as hungrily, the passion his as just as much as mine. Our tongues danced a forbidden dance, both trying to gain dominance in the heat. His hands were buried in my hair with a gently tug which my arms had traveled down and encircled his waist, letting my hand run up and down his back with my nails slightly scratching.

This whole forbidden love was hard, but oh so wonderful, better than others.

I should of known this could not last. As we continued to kiss, I soon heard her voice in my head.

_Rose. I need you. _Lissa's voice said in my head, malice lacing her words. In real life she was able to hide her true feelings, but not in our bond.

I needed to go to her. Now.

Breaking my kiss from Dimitri, I looked up at him sadly with our lips only a few inches apart from each other.

"Lissa needs me," I said as softly as possible before gently brushing my lips against his one last time.

"Roza.."

"I love you," I interrupted before he could continue. Letting my lips graze his one last time, I broke from his grasp and leaned down to reached for my bag.

As I straightened back up, he gently grasped a strand of my hair from in front of my face and placed it behind my ear.

"Find me," He commented, knowing I would understand his meaning.

Nodding, I smiled at him before turning away from my love and leaving to gym.

Oh, Dimitri, how I wish I could tell you about the last two weeks.

How I wish I could tell you about my two weeks in hell.

**Lin**: So! Got anyone's interest? This idea is suppose to be a chapter fic, but I wanted to put this scene out first and see if it caught anyone's interest. Sooo, should I make it into a true fic or not? Thankies~ =3


	2. Chapter 2

**Lin**: So, yeah, I am making this plot into a chapter fic. Let's see how it goes, eh?

This is a bit unnecessary to say now, but I guess better to be said once than not:

To put it lightly, I have some ideas as to how bad this is going to get. However, those ideas could change at any second. I would suggest being ready for anything and if my writing truly offends you, then I please ask you to simply leave quietly. I am not your professor, thus I will not force you to read anything.

Speaking of which, it should be noted that I will be starting college on the thirty-first of August, but that might not be a problem depending on how this fics goes. If I feel that my college work is making it so that I may not write, I will let it be known.

Oh yeah, Dimitri/Rose all the way. Really. I don't care if canon suddenly throws them apart, I fully support them together as a couple~ 3 =D

Just thought ya might wanna know that ;D

-

_Two Weeks Earlier _

Hi! My name is Rose Hathaway, and I can handle anything. No, truly, I can.

..You can stop laughing now, I'm not lying when I say I can handle anything. Problems? I can solve 'em. Jerks? I can beat 'em up. Strigoi? I'm on them in a second. Hell, I'm the only novice in my class that has two Molnija marks already, but let's just never get into that topic.

Point is, I can handle anything that is thrown at me. No matter what happens, I can stay strong in any situation. I gotta be strong though, after all, I want to be my best friends Guardian once I graduated from this academy. My best friend, who happens to be Princess Vasilisa Dragomir, needs the best Guardians out there to take care of her. Even more so since she is the last living person in her royal family line.

It's just about guaranteed though that I will be Lissa's, that's her nickname, Guardian when I graduate. It would be downright silly if I got assigned to another Moroi when I am already down right made to be her Guardian, seeing how I am shadow-kissed and everything. Long story short, I died in a car crash and she brought me back to life. Now we share a bond, which makes me shadow-kissed and destined to protect her. We know some about our bond, but not that much. Still, we got years to learn about it, seeing how we are going to be together for a long time.

Besides the fact that I happen to also be a kick ass Guardian, I simply love her. No, not _love love, _but as a best friend. We have been best friends since kindergarten and nothing will stop me from being her Guardian. The only reason I would ever stop caring for her is if she asked me too, and I know she never would. She cares for me as well, maybe a bit less than I for her, but still.

Either way, nothing can stop me.

–

Giving the dummy in front of me one final kick, I allowed my tired body to sag forward at the waist, letting my arms hang useless at my sides while my head was bend down so I now stared at the ground. My breathing was heavy, but I was satisfied to note that the dummy had fallen from it's standing position to the ground.

Straightening myself up again while still breathing heavy, I let my head turn to look at my observer, a grin forming on my face.

My observer was none other than Dimitri Belikov the 'God' here at St. Vladimir's Academy school for Dhampirs and Moroi's. He was actually assigned as my personal mentor, but what the school had yet to figure out was that there was more between us than just a teacher-student relationship.

We were madly in love with each other.

Okay, well, I was madly in love with him. He felt just as strongly for me, perhaps even more, but had more trouble saying that out loud. I could ramble all day about how much I loved him while he would mutter in Russian about how silly I was being. Yet, as soon as we were utterly alone, I know he would kiss me so hungrily, so needy, as if we would never see each other again.

Alright, fine, I'm lying again. I admit, from my description, it seems as if we kiss every chance we are alone, when truly our kisses are rare. See, for one thing, I'm not eighteen yet and it would truly suck if he was brought up on child molestation charges or some shit like that. Two, we were both suppose to be Lissa's Guardians once I had graduated from this hell and could not be undressing each other with our eyes when we have Lissa to protect. After all, Moroi came before Dhampirs, which is what both Dimitri and I were.

Still, we had a few months left before we had to start guarding. The age thing was still there, but that did not stop a few stolen kisses here and there. It also did not stop me from wanting to touch him every second, but I was getting better at resisting my urges. I was growing up, sadly.

"Well?" I asked, still grinning. "Awesome, right? I should totally get a gold metal for being this amazing."

As I talked, I noticed amusement flashing through his eyes even though he refused to comment. He was not a man of many words most of the times, but who needed words when he had eyes that spoke millions.

Oh, the millions those eyes spoke during every second of the day. Those warm, endless, dark brown eyes lurked me in all the day, the way they spoke with a single glance. Guardians are suppose to have their emotions under control before going out into the real world, but Dimitri had yet to fully be in control. Most of the time he was, but I could always tell when he was struggling with control. I was the only one that could tell when he was struggling, but he could do the same to me.

I could keep going on and on about him and I, but the conclusion would always be the same. We were meant for each other. We were meant to be not only romantically involved, but physically, emotionally, and mentally. He understood what I tried to hide, while I did the same for he. In ways, we were kinda like puzzle pieces that fit into each other and only each other.

We had both tried to move on once, but it did not work. We could not keep away from each other, the love between us was too strong. The feeling of right once in each others presence was too strong. Age did not matter, we knew we were meant for only each other.

If only others could see it our way. If only they could ignore that he was seven year older, they would notice. If only they could ignore that he was my mentor, they would see the love. They never will though, that much is obvious. The age thing blinded everyone, even more so than the whole Guardian thing.

For now, our love was a secret. Only meant for us to know. But, who needed others when you have your other half?

Still, it got hard sometimes. We had to act professional around each other no matter what. It worked for us though, seeing how I still needed training. We were one of those couples who could still work even when wanting to get down and dirty at any given moment.

"A gold metal, huh?" He asked both, doing his cool one eyebrow thing. "And what, pry tell, would you do with a gold metal?"

"Wear it, of course!" I was walking towards him now, wondering what we would be doing next. "So, comrade, now what? Some one on one with you, maybe?"

I had tried to look suggestive while saying this, but I guess I looked more amusing than sexy as he chuckled slightly at my expression. I admit though, kinda hard to look sexy after working out for an hour straight.

Still, never one to just take something sitting down, I let out a huff before kneeling in front of his sprawled out figure out a mat. Reaching forward, I tugged gently on a strand of his chin-length, brown hair before letting my hand fall. My action had only lead to some hair falling into his eyes, making him look even more handsome if possible.

"I have to leave early," He commented, watching my face for a reaction. "Guardian meeting."

"Oh," I sighed before making sure to hide my disappointment fast with a joke. "Sure I'm not just boring you?"

Before I could even blink, his lips were against my forehead in a silent kiss. He lingered there for a second before leaning back again to stare into my eyes.

"You could never bore me, Roza."

My name is Russian always sent a shiver of pleasure up my spine. I did not understand Russian at all, but he made me feel as if I understood the whole language with just the simple saying of my name.

He was on his feet now, holding out a hand to help me up. I grabbed it and stood up, letting my hand hold his a few seconds longer than necessary.

Ever since the..incident resulting in me receiving my Molnija marks, Dimitri had been a bit more at each when it came to physical contact. Maybe he realize that when you plan to be a Guardian, there was no guarantee that you would be alive the next day.

We went our separate ways without another word, knowing we would be seeing each other again soon. I went off to change out of my yucky gym clothing while he went to his Guardian meeting, which I would hopefully one day attend.

–

To say I was surprised is to say the least. One second I was walking towards my room, next second I was running to Lissa's. I felt her anger in our bond and knew it could not be good. I did not care what had angered her, it was my job to help her. I was her Guardian.

Without even bothering to knock, I went into her room. She would know it was me entering, she knew I would come running as soon as she felt distraught.

She was sitting on her bed, hand clenched tightly into fist while her head was bowed. Her blond hair looked perfect, even though it was obvious something had happened.

"Lissa?" I called to her, kick the door shut behind me so that we were alone in her room.

"Rose," She kept her head bowed as I sat in front of her. "Your here.."

"Course I am! Now, what's wrong?" Her fist worried me more than anything, seeing how Lissa was known to cause harm to herself when things got bad.

"I..Christan and I had a fight.."

Ah, no more had to be said. Christan and Lissa had been rocky ever since coming back. They were still in love, no doubt about it, but they just kept on fighting. I'm pretty sure Adrian was the cause, but that's a whole different story. For now, I was worried about Lissa harming herself.

I could tell she was thinking it. Her thoughts were running clear as she sat, letting me know what she wanted to do to herself.

I could not allow this though. I had let it pass once, I was not going to let it happen again. I was her Guardian, meant to protect her from everyone, even herself if needed.

Protect her I would.

I knew she planned to wait till I was gone to cut or do worse, but not while I was here. No way.

Placing my hand over her fist, I tried to look her in the eye so she would know that I was serious in what I was about to say. She refused to look though, determined to not meet my eyes. Very well, if she wanted to play that game, we would.

"Lissa," I said softly, knowing my next words would be strong enough without yelling. "Hit me."

-

**Lin**: Short and shitty, I know. However, I felt it would be best to get this out before I left. See, in about two hours, I will be going on a trip and will not be back till Sunday, so..Yeeah, I'm suppose to be sleeping right now. ^^;

Either way, thoughts anyone? Eh?

I hope you all went out and got Blood Promise today. I am half way done reading mine and plan to finish it tomorrow on the ride. All I can say is that Lissa is as annoying as ever, but that might be just me..

Erm, yeah, I'm done. ^^;


End file.
